bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
A Trip to the General Store (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "A Trip to the General Store", Season 4, episode 4, 124th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear and His Friends Buy Money Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Hey, everybody, listen. It's okay want things. Everybody wants things. But the important thing to remember is the difference between wanting something and really needing it. Pip: We wanna buy stuff. Pop: Um, how do you buy stuff, Bear? Tutter: Yeah, you know we see you go into the General Store then --- then you come out and you've got all this stuff. Pip and Pop: Yeah. How does that work, Bear? {The word "Buying" appears on the left side in pink font.} At The Otter Pond Making Lemonade Ojo: Oh, but Bear... Tutter: B-B-Bear... Ojo: You bought it, don't you want to, um, drink it? It's delicious. Bear: Um... I had a feeling you'd ask that. Pip and Pop Spare Finding Jeremiah Tortoise / The General Store {Jeremiah Tortoise is sleeping on a chair at the General Store.} Bear: Hey, Jeremiah. Jeremiah: General Store General Store Right behind the old screen door General Store General Store You generally get what you came here for Bear, Pip, Pop, Treelo, Ojo and Tutter: Generally get what you came here for Jeremiah: Come on down Take a look around It can all be found when shop here We may be small But we've got it all All: Who needs the mall? There's a Mom and Pop here Treelo: A pumpkin Ojo: Mittens Tutter: Trousers for a kitten Bear and Jeremiah: Sure, they got that kind of stuff Tutter: Mouthwash and gargle Pip and Pop: Remote control marbles Jeremiah: If you don't see what you like You're not looking hard enough All: Everything's at the General Store General Store If it ain't on the shelves It's probably on the floor Jeremiah: So buy what you need And then buy more All: Step right in with your money And you're in the best store that's ever been The General Store! Shadow's Story Bear: Now, let's see. What do I need? (looks around, but hears laughter) Did you hear that? (leans closer to hear another laugh) That sounds like Shadow. You know if we sing our song and look really hard, she'll might appear. Ready? {starts singing in the key of C sharp} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {leaves the store} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (walks backwards) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {stops by the window with cans} ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {looks and hollers} Shadow! {bends down to look at the sidewalk} (Shadow appears on the general store window and laughs.) Shadow: Hello, Bear! Bear: Oh, Shadow. There you are. So what have you been to today? Shadow: Ooh, I've been hopping with the Grasshoppers and leaping with the frogs, Bear. Bear: Oh, that sound like fun. Well, Shadow, Do you happen have a story tell us today? Shadow: Don't I always. *stretch arm* Just watch. (glitter shines) *playing the music guitar* Shadow: (narrating) There was once a turtle. Turtle: Hi! I'm a turtle! Like my purse? Shadow: Who saves a penny a day. Turtle: Here it is, one penny! {A picture shows a penny on a turtle's hand.} {A silhouette image shows a bank building.} Shadow: Each week show went to the bank. Turtle: Oh. What a nice bank building! Shadow: To put her money away. Bank Cashier: Well, a penny saved is a penny earned! Turtle: *nods* {Another silhouette image of another building and a lamp are shown.} Shadow: She went to the bank for a hundred years Finally, she went up to the friendly cashiers. Turtle: Please. I take my money now. Shadow: She said lady like And went off with a bag And a fast motorbike. *motorcycle sounds* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was a great story, Shadow. Shadow: I'm glad you like it, Bear. Well, I'm off. But when you need another story... Bear: Yes? Shadow: Just try and catch me! Pip and Pop Buy Comics Bear and His Friends Buy a Big Top Tutter: I went with the domestic. More cheese for your clam. Bear's Friends vs. Bunnies / The Living Room Luna Tells Bear the Day About Buying / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Scene cuts to Bear standing by a red stairway circle.} Bear: Wow. So much has happened today! You know, I bet Luna will love to hear all about it! Come on. Let's go see Luna. {goes upstairs} {Cut to: The Attic} Bear: Ah, The Attic. Hmm. I love it up here. It's one of my favorite places in The Big Blue House. Want to know why? Because of all the cool stuff that's up here. For instance, look at this. See this? This is my old Varsity Berry Picking Jacket. I was the fastest berry picker at Hazelnut High. Yeah, The Attic is full of great stuff, but it's also the place where I talk to a special friend. Do you know who it is? That's right, it's Luna. Come on, let's go see her. {Plants rustling} Bear: Ah, there she is now. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just casting my light across the world. Now how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Oh, it was grand, Luna. We took A Trip to the General Store. Luna: Oh, that sounds like fun. Bear: Oh, it was fun. Everyone had lots of things that they wanted to buy. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Mm. Well, a trip to the store can be quite exciting. Bear: And they ended up making a new friend, Billy the Bunny. Luna: Oh, Bonnie's little son. Oh, I heard what happened to their house. That must be difficult. Bear: Yeah, but they are doing fine. Luna: Good. Bear: And I think everybody in The Big Blue House found out a little something about giving. Luna: Hmm, you know, Bear. The feeling that you get doing something for someone else is one of the best feelings of all. Bear: Hmm. True, Luna, True. Say, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic Inside) Well, Thanks for coming to the General Store and Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House today. And remember, it's always better to give than to receive. It's true. Bye, now. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the way, One last thing about Buying before I go, if you like to buy, you can receive. Bye. (turns back off) Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts